Welcome to drama
by RealizeHerPast
Summary: Dtfrp story. - Will they find peace at the school they're forced to go too? Or will everything go down hill.. from one.. little.. thing. - Using ACTORS instead of Characters.
1. Will you be by my side forever

_**E**_**rin's POV**

I took my first step through the front doors of Degrassi. My new high school.

Being the new girl wasn't exactly the most fun for some people, but for me it was perfect. Meaning I buried my terrible past over the summer and started new.

With my best friend, Kristiana, by my side.. I'll make it through.

The halls were lined with colorful lockers and students of all kinds.

Some wore preppy cheer-leading outfits, some wore emo outfits, and others just wore normal clothing, as is skinny jeans and t-shirts.

I walked over to the main office to get my list of classes and locker combination.

Through the glass window i saw a tall Indian guy talking to the principal.

He noticed me staring at them and motioned for me to come in. I opened the door and stepped in.

The boy spoke rapidly.

"I'm Ray. Student council president. And your.. Erin. Right?" he looked back at me from grabbing some papers out of a fail labeled 'Erin M.'

I nodded slowly and he turned around to hand me the papers with a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks." i smiled a bit and turned on my heels to head out the door.

"No problem. Do you need help finding anything?" he said before i could make it out.

"No. I'm fine. My friend Kristiana is going to help me."

"Oh. She's a sweetheart. Good luck!"

"Thanks.."

I quickly opened the door and swung it open to find my best friend standing before it.

"Hey." i smiled and hugged her.

"Hey!" she grinned and hooked arms with me as we started down the hall. "So how's the first day going so far?"

"Its okay i guess. Kind of awkward." i replied while scanning the hallway for my locker.

"Hey there's Nick!" Kristiana announced, pointing over the crowd to a boy strolling towards us.

He was tall and had a dark complexion as well as dark hair. He had dark brown eyes and was SUPER tall.

Jesus.. Is everyone in this school taller then me? ..Ugh.

"Sup Kristiana." he mumbled when he reached us.

"Nothing. Just showing my best friend around the school." She said referring to me of course.

"Best friend huh? How come i haven't met her before?" he questioned.

"She just transferred to Degrassi. Nick this is Erin. Erin this is Nick." She smiled while doing the usual introduction.

He smiled a little and held out his hand for me to shake. Which i gladly accepted and shook.

"Nice to meet you." he grinned.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"I have to go find Melissa. She told me to meet her by the water fountain.. So i'll see you guys 'll meet you by the picnic tables for lunch, Kristiana. It was nice meeting you, Erin." Nick said before swiftly walking away.

Kristiana sighed deeply as she watched him walk away which shocked me a bit.

She's always talking about this dreamy guy named Munro. She also talks about him having a twin, named Thomas. Who she says would be perfect for me-.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kristiana started slapping my arm really hard and jumping up and down trying to control her screams.

"THERE HE IS! AND THOMAS TOO!" she whisper yelled.

I followed her gaze to the two sexiest guys i've EVER seen in my life.

Thomas and Munro Chambers.

They were PERFECT. Like Gods of some sort.

Munro wore black skinny jeans, a faded old black dead hand t-shirt, and grey combat boots.

Thomas wore black skinny jeans, a plain grey t-shirt and black converse.

They were DROP DEAD sexy!

I couldn't even think straight.

I HAD to talk to him.

If i was gonna make it out of here alive.


	2. Yours

"Welcome class, My name is Mrs. Breitman. I'll be your English teacher this year."

'Good morning, Mrs. Breitman..'s were scattered throughout the class.

My new teacher smiled pleasantly at the class and went to dig around in her desk.

Mrs. Breitman lifted her head to look at the person that just swung the door in the back of the room open.

She smiled lightly. "Welcome back Mr. Chambers."

I turned my head slightly to see him.

Thomas.

He stood behind me and leaned on the back of my chair.

I shifted nervously when i noticed this and he looked down before removing his hands.

He murmured a sorry and claimed the seat in front of me.

"Class, remember your seats. This is where you will be sitting for the rest of the year."

_Perfect. I get to stare at the back of his head for the rest of the year. Maybe even see his ear if I'm lucky. His gorgeous.. Dark brown tousled hair.._

Once again my thoughts were interrupted by the bell. At least next period was lunch with Kristiana and apparently Nick..

I skipped out of the classroom and bumped into someone. Immediately dropping my books i bent down to pick them up and noticed he had bent down to help.

I looked up and saw the same dark brown hair.

"Someones excited.." he looked up and smiled at me.

He got up and took my hand to help me up.

_Oh my God. My hand fit perfectly in his.._

"Thanks.. And yes. i am.." i replied taking my book out of his hand.

I took note of his unusually long fingers..

"I'm Thomas." he smirked and i almost melted.

"I'm Erin.. I just transferred here." i smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you. How's the school treating you so far?"

"So far.. Good. I've made 1 friend so far.. along with my best friend Kristiana."

"Well now you've made 2." he grinned. "Did you mean Kristiana (Middle name)"

"Yes.." I grinned. How did he know her?

"She's cool."

"I know.."

"Anyway. I have to get to science. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure. Anytime.." i smiled.

"Bye Erin."

"Bye Thomas..!"

_Oh my fucking God._

I bounced down the hallway towards my locker and quickly shoved my books inside before heading towards the cafeteria.

Kristiana and 2 girls i didn't recognize were standing by the entrance.

"Hey Erin!" Kristiana called over the sea of people.

"Hey" i muttered trying to push past everyone.

"Erin, This is Ciarra and Kayley. Their in our math class together!" she explained.

"Cool. Hey." i replied looking at the 2 very short girls.

_Finally..._

They smiled and said their hellos. We then all walked in and grabbed our lunches, then followed Kristiana outside to the picnic tables Nick had mentioned.

He was sitting on the table with 3 girls sitting around him.

"Hey Nick." Kristiana called about 20 feet away.

"Hey Kristiana. Hey Kayley. Hey Ciarra." He replied not looking up from his phone. When he did though a small smile played on his lips.

"Hey Erin."

"Hey." i grinned and dropped my lunch on the table.

"So this is Megan.."

A beautiful tall skinny girl stood up and held out her hand.

She had blonde hair and brown eyes. Tan skin and LONG eyelashes.

She was too pretty..

I gladly took her hand and shook it and then waited for Nick to introduce the rest.

"This is Emily." He continued and pointed to a shy girl sitting at the end of the table. She looked up through her eyelashes and smiled lightly.

She had long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She was the tallest and skinniest out of all of us.

She waved and went back to her book.

"And this is Nicole." Nick ended and nodded towards a short girl with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail.

She had hazel eyes and black framed glasses. She looked alot like me which was kinda freaky.

"Nice to meet you!" she said excitedly.

"Same." i agreed and sat down to eat my lunch.

Nick was wondering around the picnic table like a guard and Kristiana, Emily and Ciarra were all in conversation over Algebra class.

I looked around at all the random teenagers walking about on the school property.

Then my eyes fell on him.

Damn he was everywhere.

He had his arm around a short auburn curly headed girl. She was beautiful..

"Hey Nick.. Who is that girl?" i asked before i could stop myself.

He followed my gaze and smiled a little.

"That's Aislinn. Thomas's girlfriend." he replied.

"Dammnit." i muttered under my breath. He burst into laughter.

"You like him don't you!"

"N-NO.."

"Bull shit!"

"ITS TRUE. I DON'T LIKE HIM." i retorted.

"Sure you dont.. Surrreee you dont." he grinned triumphantly and went back to pacing around the picnic tables.

_He was right. Damnnit._


	3. Heart broken

**_Sorry i haven't updated..forever. My apologies but everyone in our group hasn't been getting along and i don't want to update until TRICIA AND NICK Start getting along. _**

**_I refuse to update. But i promised Kristiana this chapter so... Here. -_-  
_**

* * *

"Kristiana?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Aislinn?"

"Aislinn Paul? You mean Thomas's girlfriend?"

"…Yeah."

"Oh. She's like one of the prettiest girls at the school. Her and her best friend, Melinda, basically run the school. She's always really modest, and one of the smartest people in her grade." Kristiana mumbled.

_..So she has everything…. Even my dream guy. Damn… -Sigh-. _

_**...**  
_

"Stop!", The girl I assumed to be Melissa, exclaimed.

"Never!" Nick laughed and continued to attack her sides, tickling her.

She continued squirming against the lockers, laughing and squealing, trying to get away from him.

All of a sudden, a tall skinny girl with REALLY blonde hair and bright blue eyes cleared her throat behind us. The tickling stopped and glares were sent through the air at each other.

"Ahem?"

"What do you want, Tricia?" Nick spat coldly.

"I could say the same to you. Your in front of my locker." she growled, and pushed everyone aside, slamming open her locker to rummage through it.

"Someones grumpy.." Emily mumbled.

"When ISN'T she grumpy?" Nick retorted.

"Nick, just SHUT THE FUCK UP already. OKAY?" Tricia shouted, venom dripping in her words. Making heads in the hallway turn to look at the commotion.

"Whatever. Lets go people." he motioned for the clique to follow him down the hall and around the corner but i stayed behind for a minute.

"Hey.. Are you okay?"

"What do you want." she spat.

I was taken aback by her anger. "I-I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." she mumbled and slammed her locker shut. She turned to look at me and i could tell there were tears about to fall.

"I'll uh.. See ya." i murmured and with that i quickly ran down the hall where the group had gone.

_..._

_**The Next Day**_

_**Kristiana's POV**_

"Hey Kristiana." Munro smiled at her as he got his books out of his locker, that was conveniently located 1 locker away from mine.

"H-Hey!" I stuttered and immediately blushed at his smirk.

_Why is he so damn perfect?_

"Uhm.." he cleared his throat nervously. "I was uh.. Wondering if you wanted to go to the Dot.. with me after school? Ya know.. a.. uh.. date..?"

My jaw dropped open but quickly turned into a creepy grin. Nodding like crazy i finally was able to say "Yes. YES!"

"Cool.." He smiled softly. "See ya after class."

"See ya.."

I grinned and watched him walk off.

"What was that about?" Erin squealed from behind me, almost giving me a heart attack.

"HE FUCKING ASKED ME OUT!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT. REALLY? YAY!" she giggled and jumped up and down. "Where at? What are you going to be doing?"

"We're going to the Dot after school!" I smiled proudly.

"This is amazing. Good for you.." she smiled sadly and i knew it was because of Aislinn.

"I'm sorry about Thomas." i sighed.

"Its..fine." she replied quickly. "I'm just gonna go drag my lazy ass to English now."

"Yeah.. I have History. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay." she hugged me quickly and ran off.

And i walked to my history class.

_..._

_**Erin's POV**_

I walked into my English class as usual to listen to the boring lecture.

Half of me hoped that Thomas would skip and go make out with Aislinn somewhere. But the other half hoped he would show up, even if i only got to stare at the back of his head.

But of course, the half that hoped he would show up got what it wanted. He strutted into English class, passing by me slowly and taking a seat in front of me.

He spun around and smiled at me.

I gave a weak smile and tried to focus on playing with my pencil. To no avail.

"Hey Erin.. I was wondering."

"Wondering what." i snapped a little to harshly.

His eyebrow raised and he smirked a bit. "If you wanted to come to Munro, and I's party on Friday."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Really? You want me at your party..?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." he smiled.

"I-Is Kristiana going..? Or Nick and everyone?"

"Yeah of course. They're our homies. They have to go."

"C-Cool.. I'll be there.. i guess."

"Cool." He grinned and turned back around in his seat.

_...Oh my God._

* * *

_**AYOOO.** **The party will be in the next chapter. :) Hehe hopefully i can write it by either tonight or tomorrow cause i won't be home on Friday. I'm going partying..eh? Muahaha.**  
_


End file.
